Something To Live For
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Brittany gets sick and Alvin doesnt know what to think or do anymore. Simon cant believe whats happening and wants to do something about it. COMPLETE!
1. The Symptoms

_I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks. Hope you enjoy the story._

**Chapter One: The Symptoms**

Dave waited by the bottom of the stairs for the boys to come down. He looked at his watch.

"Boys! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore came down the stairs in nice suites. The Chipmunks were going to a music session with The Chipettes, and all of them were late. Alvin ran up to Dave.

"We're ready, Dave."

"Good. Now let's hope the girls are ready to."

Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor were waiting by the door for Brittany. Jeanette looked up the stairs.

"Brittany! Hurry up will ya!"

Upstairs, Brittany glanced over by the doorway. She finished brushing her hair and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready."

Miss Miller opened the door and they hopped into Dave's car. The fifteen-year-old kids all sat in the back seat. Alvin and Brittany sat by each other, of course. Only after fifteen minutes, they arrived at the music session.

"All right kids, be on your best behavior."

Simon smiled, "Just tell that to Alvin and Brittany, Dave."

They glared at him. They all got out of the car and entered the music building. The music producer paced nervously. Dave ran in with Miss Miller and the kids behind him.

"Sorry we're late."

"Well, you're not that late. But we do have to get to work right away."

Alvin smiled and ran up onto the stage, "No problemo, Jerry."

Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes followed Alvin on stage. Dave talked to the producer.

"So you want the boys to start first, then the girls, right?"

"Yes, Dave. Then I want Alvin and Brittany to sing a duet together."

"Sounds great."

The boys started to sing several songs. Jerry wrote in his notebook while Dave was hoping Alvin wouldn't goof off. He was lucky there.

An hour later, the girls got to sing, but not too much longer, Brittany started to feel sick. Alvin was the only one who noticed. He was really worried. Five songs later, Brittany felt worse.

"Can we take a break, please?" she asked the producer.

"Sure."

Brittany put the microphone back on the stand and sat down on the edge of the stage. Alvin sat next to her.

"Are you ok, Brit?"

"No. I've never felt so sick in my life."

Alvin put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just rest for a while. Maybe that will help."

"I hope so…"

Everyone else went over to them. Eleanor walked up to Alvin.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't feel good. She said she hasn't felt this sick ever."

Her sisters went up to her and felt her forehead. Jeanette turned back to Alvin.

"She does feel warm."

Brittany opened her eyes. She lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. Simon looked at her in concern.

"You ok, Brittany?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The producer sighed in relief, "Great. Then we can continue."

Simon was going to tell Jerry that it wasn't a good idea, but he figured he wouldn't listen anyways. Before the girls sang, Theodore gave Brittany a class of water.

The girls finished their songs. Brittany rubbed her head with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. She kept feeling worse. Alvin walked on stage with Brittany.

"Do you want to call the duet off?"

"No. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He slightly smiled. How could he not worry? The producer then sat down with Dave and Miss Miller.

"Ok, you two, do you know 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now?"

Alvin smiled, "Yeah."

"Great! Can you two sing that song?"

Alvin looked over at Brittany. She answered.

"Sure."

They started singing once the music came on. Brittany made it through the song, but she still felt awful. The producer was happy.

"That sounded excellent you two! Just wonderful!"

"Thanks," Alvin said happily.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes went into the lunch room to relax. This is was what Brittany wanted to do for a long time. She sat at the table and put her head down on her arms. Alvin went over to her.

"I suppose you don't want anything, huh?"

"No."

"Anything to drink?"

"No thanks…"

"Ok…I'll be back soon."

Alvin went to get food. Theodore walked up to his oldest brother.

"She seems to be getting worse. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No. She doesn't even know."

Dave turned to Alvin. "Maybe we should get her to a doctor."

"Maybe. We'll see how she feels later."

When everyone was finished eating, they went to the auditorium to just goof around. Except Brittany, she started to feel dizzy. She was scared, everyone was. Alvin looked over at her. She grabbed the curtain from the stage and fell to the floor. Alvin dropped the microphone and ran over to her.

"BRITTANY!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Brittany kept rolling and yelling in pain. Simon and Jeanette went to get the adults and Theodore and Eleanor went to get a pillow for her. Alvin stayed with Brittany. She stopped rolling and yelling and just laid there in pain. She squeezed Alvin's hand.

"Alvin…I can't move…" she said softly.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered.

Theodore and Eleanor came back with a pillow. Alvin lifted her head while Eleanor put the pillow under her sister's head. Brittany started to sweat a lot. Alvin turned to his youngest brother.

"Theo? Can you please get a wet wash cloth?"

"Sure."

Eleanor got up, "I'll go with you."

Alvin looked back at Brittany, her eyes were barely open.

"I'm cold…" she said faintly.

Alvin tried to keep his tears in. He took off his jacket and put it on top of Brittany. Then, the adults came rushing in. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor followed. Miss Miller looked down at Brittany.

"Oh my! What happened!"

Alvin explained it to her as Eleanor dabbed Brittany's face with the wet wash cloth. Jeanette sat on her knees holding Brittany's hand. They both had tears in their eyes. Alvin ran to Dave.  
"Dave, call an ambulance!"

"I already did, they should be here soon."

Brittany looked at her sister. She talked to them quietly.

"Where's Alvin?"

Jeanette went to get him. To her surprise, he was crying.

"Alvin…Brittany wants you…"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and went over to her.

"I'm here, Brit. It's going to be ok."

Then the ambulance arrived. The doctors put her on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance. She looked at Alvin as they lifted her into the vehicle.

"Alvin!"

"You'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

They closed the door to the ambulance and drove away. Alvin just stood there and watched the ambulance disappear. Dave put his hand on his son's shoulder. Alvin hugged Dave and started crying again. The rest of the kids went inside the studio. Jeanette looked at Simon.

"I've never seen Alvin cry before."

She hugged Simon and he closed his eyes.

"He really likes your sister a lot.

She smiled, "I know. She really likes Alvin a lot too."

Later, Dave gathered everyone together and they drove off to the hospital. When they got there, they all waited in the waiting room, impatiently. After a while, a doctor came out and walked up to them.

"Are you here for Brittany Miller?"

Miss Miller looked up at her, "Yes. What's wrong with her?"

"I wish we could tell you now, but we have to do some tests first, we'll hopefully know by tomorrow."

Dave got up, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Everybody got up and was ready to leave- except Alvin. He walked up to the doctor.

"Would it be inconvenient for me to stay with her over night?"

"No, not at all. As long as your father is ok with it."

He asked Dave and he understood the situation and let him stay. The doctor led Alvin to Brittany's room. A little while later, he was alone with Brittany. She was fast asleep; she was hooked up to a bunch a machines. He held her hand in his.

"I'll be here all night, Brittany. I don't want to leave you."

He kissed her hand and tried to fall asleep and he eventually did. Brittany woke up a few hours later and saw Alvin right by her side. She smiled and fell asleep again.

_Well, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon_


	2. The Disease

**Chapter 2: The Disease**

Alvin woke up at five o'clock in the morning. He watched the heart monitor. The room was quiet- the only noises were the beeping of the machines. Then he looked at Brittany.

"Please be ok…" he whispered.

Half an hour later he fell asleep again. At seven o'clock, the doctor woke him up.

Alvin looked at him; he told Alvin that his family and Brittany's family were here.

"Are you going to do the tests to see what's wrong with her?"

"Yes. You can wait in the waiting room with everyone else. Tell them it will take a few hours, ok."

"Ok…"

Before Alvin closed the door, he looked back at Brittany, and then slowly closed the door. He went into the waiting room and sat down by Simon. No one said a word, but Alvin told them what the doctor said. All the kids fell asleep; Dave and Miss Miller couldn't, even if they tried. Miss Miller turned to Dave.

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"Me too."

She looked at Alvin-he was sleeping of course.

"David, I've never seen Alvin cry before."

"Well, he likes Brittany a lot."

"Yea…"

They looked over at the kids. Jeanette had her head on Simon's shoulder, Eleanor was the same to Theodore, and Alvin kept tossing and turning in his chair. Miss Miller sighed.

"What do you think he's dreaming about..."

"…Brittany…"

Then, around nine o'clock, the doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone was awake, so they all looked over towards her. Dave and Miss Miller stood up.

"Well?" Miss Miller said nervously.

Alvin stood by Dave. The doctor told them the bad news.

"I hate to tell you this, but Brittany has a rare chipmunk disease."

Miss Miller and Dave were shocked. They felt confused and scared. The kids-except Simon and Jeanette- were even more confused. Alvin asked the doctor if she would get better.

"I'm afraid not. No chipmunk has survived this disease…there's no cure."

Miss Miller and the girls started to cry. Simon hugged Jeanette and Theodore hugged Eleanor. The boys couldn't believe what they just heard. Alvin slowly sat down and cried. Before the doctor left, she said, "I'm very sorry…"

They couldn't see Brittany for a few more minutes. During that time, no one said anything. Then they all got to see Brittany. Miss Miller and the girls went first, and then Dave, Simon, and Theodore went. Alvin was told that she wanted to talk to him alone. His turn came. Alvin sat down by her bed; he could tell she has been crying. She turned to him.

"Alvin…I'm not going to make it…" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't say that…you'll be fine…"

They both started to cry a little.

"But…no one has survived this."

Brittany's bed was leveled up so she could sit up. Alvin sat down on the bed, she hugged him- he hugged her back. They didn't let go. After a while, Alvin spoke again.

"Brittany. You're a survivor, you'll make it…you have to."

"I don't want to leave you…"

"…I don't want to lose you."

Brittany looked at him, "I love you, Alvin…"

He smiled and held her close, "I love you to…"

Half an hour later, Brittany fell asleep with Alvin holding her in his arms. She had one arm across his stomach. He just laid there listening to the beeping of the heart monitor. He was thinking of everything they had been through together. They met when they were all pretty little. Since then, they all have been through so much. He's always liked Brittany. Alvin couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. Just the thought of it made him cry.

Simon and Jeanette walked around the hospital. Jeanette always had tears running down her cheeks. Simon put his arm around her. She finally spoke.

"I can't believe this is actually happening…this is the worst summer ever."

"Hey, it's not over yet. Maybe she'll make it."

"Simon, there's nothing anyone can do. There's no cure."

She started to cry again. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Simon quickly sat down by her and gave her a shoulder to cry on. He hugged her and started to cry himself.

Theodore and Eleanor sat at the restaurant in the hospital. They barely ate their food, and hadn't said a word since they found out what was wrong with Brittany. He wanted to say something, but…what? The same thing was crossing Eleanor's mind. She decided to talk about the food.

"So…uh…how do you like the food, Theodore?"

He was shocked that she spoke first.

"Uh…fine. It was fine. How'd you like it?"

"It was ok."

Eleanor couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him how she felt.

"Theodore…I'm scared…"

He sat closer to her and hugged her. "We all are."

"I don't want Brittany to die," she cried.

Eleanor cried a lot while Theodore just had tears falling on the table.

In the waiting room, Dave and Miss Miller were also speechless. Dave knew Alvin was still with Brittany, so he decided to go check on them.

"Miss Miller, I'm going to check on Alvin and Brittany, ok?"

She just nodded. Dave walked to Brittany's room, he opened the door and saw them cuddling. Both of them were asleep. He smiled as a tear ran down from his eyes. He went to get Miss Miller.

"Come on, this is a cute thing to see."

"Ok, David. If you say so."

When she saw Alvin and Brittany cuddling, she felt so emotional. She looked at them and shut the door quietly. About five minutes later, Alvin woke up. He looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get cloudy. Alvin knew it would be a cloudy day, he could feel it. A little while later Jeanette entered the room.

"Hi, Alvin. How's she doing?"

"She's scared," he said sadly.

Jeanette sat down on a chair next to Alvin. She looked at her sister and tried not to cry. They were both quiet, until…

"Jeanette?"

"Yea Alvin?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then you would believe Brittany would make it?"

"Alvin…there's no cure. You have to understand that."

"But, she has to make it."

"There's nothing we, or anybody else, can do."

She left the room with tears in her eyes. Alvin glanced out the window again as it lightly started to rain. He hugged Brittany and then looked down at her.

"You have to make it. I can't live without you."

Right then, the doctor came into the room.

"Alvin, we have to do more tests on Brittany. You'll see her again soon."

"Ok."

He carefully got up, she woke up.

"Alvin…"

"Don't worry. You're going to just take some more tests and I'll see you again soon. Ok?"

"Ok," she said faintly.

Later on, Alvin wound up hanging around Dave. They didn't talk much. Dave put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine, Alvin. We can't give up hope."

"I said that to everyone. But they gave up hope already."

To Dave's little secret of his, he didn't think Brittany would make it either. There was nothing to help her. He just wanted to comfort his son.

"Well, Alvin, miracles happen."

He gave Dave a slight smile and just kept walking.

"When can I see her again, Dave?"

"Well, if we head back now, we'll get there on time to be able to see her."

They headed back to the waiting room and sat down with everyone else. A little while after that, both the doctors came and told them they could see Brittany. Everyone went in at once. They talked normally, like they would at any regular basis. Then it got late; Miss Miller and Brittany's sisters hugged her.

"We have to go home now, dear. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Miss Miller. Bye."

Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor left. Then Dave decided to head home to. She said bye to Dave, Simon, and Theodore. Alvin refused to leave, and Dave understood and let him stay. Brittany hugged Dave.

"Bye, Dave."

"See ya."

They were gone. Brittany glanced at Alvin with a smile.

"Haven't seen you smile in a while."

"I'm happy you're here with me."

"I'll be with you for as long as you're in this hospital."

"I love you, Alvin."

He sat on her bed and held her hand, "I love you to."

"I want you to remember that forever. Please don't forget."

"I won't forget, Brittany. You'll be here with me forever…"

She looked at him sadly, "In heart, Alvin. There's no cure for what I have."

"We can't give up hope."

Tears started to form in his eyes. They hugged each other, crying softly. Simon and Jeanette, who were waiting for Dave and Miss Miller to finish talking to doctors before they left, had then just creaked the door open a little. They looked back at each other and closed the door. Jeanette hugged Simon- she was barely crying.

"Simon, this is actually happening. My sister is going to die…"

They both sad down on chairs near by. She put her head on Simon's shoulder. Theodore and Eleanor joined them a little while later. Eleanor wanted to talk about something else other than her sister. Theodore agreed to that, so they talked about food. That comforted everyone a little more- except Simon. He was still thinking of Brittany. He couldn't imagine one of his best friends gone, forever. Simon got up.

"I'm going home now; I'm not going to wait, ok?"

Jeanette got up, "Want me to go with you?"

"I'd rather be alone…no offence."

"I understand. Bye…"

He told Dave he was heading home.

"Want a ride?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"No problem. We're probably going to stay longer actually; no one really wants to go home quite yet, ok."

"Ok, thanks."

Dave dropped off Simon and drove back to the hospital.

Simon entered his bedroom. He looked at his science awards. He looked at a trophy he and Brittany won at a science fair, when they were chosen as partners at school, along with the picture next to it.

"She can't die. It's not going to happen now…"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter; chapter 3 will be posted soon. Please review _


	3. Experiment?

**Chapter 3: Experiment? **

An hour later, Dave and Theodore came home from the hospital. They didn't see Simon, so Dave told Theodore to see if he was upstairs- he was.

"Simon, whatcha doing up here?"

"Looking up research on what Brittany has."

"Oh, why?"

"Because, I can't s stand seeing her like this."

"There's nothing anyone can do, Simon."

"There has to be something. And don't tell me I can't."

"Whatever, Simon."

Theodore went downstairs and told Dave that Simon was upstairs.

"Oh, what was he doing?"

"Looking up research on what Brittany has. He said that he wants to do something about it."

"He's just going to disappoint himself more. There's nothing a fifteen-year-old boy can do."

At the hospital, Alvin sat by Brittany's bed. She was sound asleep. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered all they've been through together. Just seven years ago they raced around the world. His favorite memory of that trip was when they all sang in Athens. All he did was hold her hand and cry a little.

"You can't leave me, Brit."

He glanced at the wall clock. It was only one forty-five p.m. Everyone went home except for Jeanette, Eleanor, and Miss Miller; they didn't feel like going home. Ok, so he did have some company. Dave and Theodore only went back for a while, but he didn't know about Simon. Miss Miller came into the room.

"Alvin, Dave wanted me to tell you that he and Theodore are coming back. But Simon's staying home for some kind of research."

"Ok…thanks."

They both looked at Brittany. Miss Miller looked back at Alvin. He was holding Brittany's hand looking doubtful. She put her hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I have hope."

She smiled and left the room. Alvin looked at the floor, then back up at Brittany. He slouched in the chair and looked at the heart monitor. Twenty minutes later, Dave and Theodore came back. They both walked into Brittany's room. Dave partially smiled at Alvin.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine I guess. She fell asleep a while ago."

When Dave left, Theodore told Alvin what Simon was up to.

"He's looking up research on this?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's on his mind, but that's all I know."

"Wow, I wonder what he's up to."

When Theodore left to find Jeanette and Eleanor, Brittany woke up. Alvin was looking out the window at the time.

"Alvin," Brittany said softly.

He turned around and they both smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Otherwise fine?"  
"Yeah."

They started to talk about things from the past. It actually took their minds off of being in a hospital. Until Simon came rushing in.

"Alvin, I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

"Why?"

"Just meet me outside the room."

Simon went out there, and Alvin turned to Brittany. She smiled.

"Go. It sounds important."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go."

He left the room.

"What is it, Simon?"

"I found information on the disease."

"And?"

"It says that there are many symptoms to this. Brittany's only had a few."

"Ok. What are the others?"

"Sleepiness, feeling dizzy…"

"But she already had a dizzy spell."

"I know, but she will get dizzy again later. There are also sharp head and stomach pains."

"Is that all?"  
"Yeah, but those won't happen for a while."

Alvin started to look even more depressed.

"Then after those symptoms will she…you know?  
"I'm afraid so, Alvin. But after those she will still have a little more time to live."

Alvin leaned against the wall.

"Thanks for letting me know the other symptoms…"

"I thought you should know them. I wouldn't tell Brittany though."

Simon walked away and Alvin opened the door, Brittany looked at him when he came in.

"What did he have to say?"

"Oh, just something he's been doing for a while. You know science stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. After being in a hospital for a while, there's not much to talk about."

"Sure there is. We can talk about our future together."

"But…I won't be around."

"You don't believe you'll make it?"

"Why should I? All the doctors have said is that I'm not going to make it."

"But what if you do?"

Alvin sat on the chair next to her; she held his hand.

"Alvin, you're making this harder on yourself."

"Miracles do happen. I can't give up hope for you."

She gave him a faint smile and agreed to talk about it. Even though she thought it was pointless. After a while, Jeanette came in.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Brittany smiled at her, "No."

"Ok. I just came in here to tell you that I'm going to see what Simon's up to."

"Ok, see ya."

Jeanette smiled at her sister, "See ya, Brit."

She shut the door and went to Dave and Miss Miller to tell them she was going to see Simon. They let her go and she walked out of the hospital. Not too much later, she arrived at the Chipmunks' house. Dave told her that Simon left the door unlocked, so she just walked in and glanced around.

"Simon! Where are you!"

He glanced up from his library book. He knew it was Jeanette so he smiled.

"I'm in the basement, Jeanette!"

She shut the door and ran to the basement.

"Whatcha up to, Simon?"

"A, um…science experiment."

"You left to do experiments!"

"Don't get mad, it's important."

"More important than visiting Brittany? Is that what you're trying to tell me, Simon!"

"But you don't understand…"

"Ok, then make me understand!"

"I really didn't want to tell anyone. They'd just tell me I'm crazy and wasting my time."

"I wouldn't. Please tell me," she looked at him with confidence. Confidence to feel for him.

"Ok, I'll tell you. You just can't tell anyone else."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Alright. I trust you a lot," he took a deep breath and looked into her brown eyes, "I'm uh…making medicine."

Jeanette's eyes lit up, "A medicine? For what?"

"For…Brittany."

"Brittany? Oh my gosh, Simon, you are?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah. I can't watch one of my best friends die. I have to do something about this."

Jeanette threw herself at Simon and kissed him and hugged him. Tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"Oh Simon. You're the best!"

"Well, nothing's happened yet. I just have some information, some notes, and ideas."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know. It could go faster if I had help."

Jeanette looked back at his eyes and smiled, "I'd love to help you."


	4. Pain Through Time

**Chapter 4: Pain Through Time**

Alvin sat at the hospital restaurant with Theodore and Eleanor. They were talking about cooking, like usual, but Alvin couldn't believe they could be so calm. It's been a month since they found out that Brittany got that disease, he couldn't think about anything else. Simon and Jeanette were always busy, so he couldn't talk to them. He felt lost and empty. Brittany was still sleeping; her condition was getting worse every day. Alvin interrupted their conversation.

"I'm going to go walk around."

Theodore looked at him with concern, "Ok, Alvin. See ya around…"

As Alvin walked away, Eleanor put her hand on Theodore's shoulder.

"He seems so lost."

"I know. Plus he's been in this hospital the whole time Brittany has. He refuses to leave."

"I don't blame him."

They hugged each other and looked back right as Alvin turned the corner, and he was out of sight.

Dave and Miss Miller watched as the doctor entered the room. By the look on his face, there wasn't any good news; Miss Miller got up.

"What's the news, doctor?"

"Her condition is worse. There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry."

Dave got up, "We know you can't prevent t his from happening."

"Yes, I suppose you do. If you can gather everyone together, we have something else to tell you. We think it's something everyone should hear."

Dave shook the doctor's hand, "I'll do that, thank you. Miss Miller, can you find everyone here and I'll call Simon and Jeanette?"

"No problem, David."

Miss Miller went off to find the kids and Dave called Simon and Jeanette to tell them to get to the hospital as soon as possible. And they headed out.

Jeanette looked at Simon, and she said she was scared.

"Do you think its bad news?"

Simon just looked into her eyes, "Let's hope not. Let's Go."

Meanwhile, Miss Miller rounded up Eleanor and Theodore, but not Alvin.

"Have you guys seen Alvin recently?"

"Not too long ago," Eleanor answered.

"Yeah. He was just sitting with us, not talking, and all of a sudden he said he was going to walk around, and he was gone."

"Well, let's go find him."

They went off to find Alvin. They looked for about ten minutes and they found him. Theodore ran up to his brother.

"Alvin! We've been looking all over for you."

Eleanor looked into her friends eyes; she could tell he had been crying-or was going to. So s he figured she wouldn't say anything. So she walked up to him and Miss Miller was behind her.

"The doctor wants to talk to everybody."

Alvin glanced up at them, "Is it good news?" he asked.

Miss Miller sighed, "We don't know dear. But we should hurry."

Theodore interrupted them, "Plus, Simon and Jeanette should be here by now."

They all headed back to the waiting room. Dave, Simon, and Jeanette were sitting down waiting for them. Alvin didn't speak; he just sat down, covered his face with his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. Everyone was silent- until the doctor came back.

"Is everyone here Mr. Seville?"

"Yeah."

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid we have horrible news…"

Alvin looked her- frightened. Miss Miller looked at everyone else, they all looked scared. Jeanette spoke.

"What is it?..."

"Well…um…I'm afraid that Brittany only has about a month or so to live. I'm sorry…"

Alvin looked back at the doctor. He didn't believe what he just heard. Everyone was crying- the girls were crying out loud while the boys tried to be strong. Except Alvin; he let it all out.

A while later they all got to see Brittany again. She tried to keep it to herself that she knew what was going on; Alvin knew she knew, and she knew he knew. When everyone else left to get something to eat, Alvin stayed behind. He watched the door shut and then turned to Brittany. She looked like she was about to cry, so he sat down beside her. They held each other and started to cry softly into each other's shoulders. Brittany pulled away and looked up at him and whispered…

"I don't want to die…"

Tears fell down Alvin's face and Brittany continued to hug him, crying. She didn't want to leave him. She never imagined something like this would ever happen to her. She kept hoping that she would wake up and this would all be a horrible nightmare. But she realized it was real and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

An hour later, Jeanette and Theodore entered the room. Brittany was asleep; Jeanette looked at Theodore.

"She looks so peaceful."

Alvin looked up at her sadly; Theodore was worried.

"What's wrong, Alvin?"

"The symptoms…"

Jeanette looked at him puzzled, "What about them?"

"She's getting tired more often, that leaves only two more. They're going to happen soon…"

Jeanette's eyes got wider and Theodore looked more scared than he had already been.

"Are you sure, Alvin?"

He wiped a tear from his eye, "Yea…I'm sure…"

Jeanette looked down at her sister. She held back her tears and then excused herself, the boys understood.

Simon sat in the basement overlooking the medicine he had so far. Jeanette walked in.

"Simon, we don't have that much time left."

"I know. I almost have it."

Jeanette leaned her head on his shoulder; she could tell he was nervous; he spoke.

"What if this doesn't work?"

She looked at him, "Simon…"

"Everyone would blame it on me…"

"No we wouldn't, Simon."

"Then I'd have to live with that for the rest of my life. I tried to save on of my best friends and I failed…"

"Simon! This will work, and you will save her."

"I'm scared Jeanette…I'm really scared…"

"Oh, Simon. Everything will be ok," she hugged him to comfort him, "Now let's work on this, ok?"

"Ok…"

Meanwhile at the hospital, Eleanor sat by her sister's bed with Alvin. Both Alvin and Brittany were asleep. She tried to control her emotions. She remembered everything her and her sisters have been through together; coming to America, meeting the chipmunks, becoming famous, so many things. She couldn't imagine her life without her oldest sister around.

"Oh, Brittany. You just have to make it through this…you have so much to live fore," she looked around the room and saw Alvin, "You and Alvin will go far in life. I can feel it. Please, Brittany, you have to make it!" She started crying out loud, "You just have to…"

Eleanor cried for a while, and then she felt a supporting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was Alvin. Eleanor hugged him as she kept crying. Alvin tried to support his friend, but he had so much bottled up inside him. He looked down at her and whispered, "Its ok…"

Alvin turned his head back to Brittany. It was so painful to see her like this, the pain everyone had was so strong. The pain got stronger through time.

Eleanor left the room a little while after that when she stopped crying to get a bite to eat with Theodore. That left Alvin alone with Brittany once again. She had been asleep for two hours now. He walked up to her and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He sat down on the bed.

"Please wake up, Brit. I know you've only been asleep for two hours, but I miss you." He stroked her cheek and looked out the window. He sighed, and then she slowly woke up.

"Alvin…"

Alvin sat back down on the bed beside her, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, and my head hurts to." They hugged each other and Brittany looked back at him, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours."

"Oh. I wish I wasn't falling asleep all the time."

Just then, everyone came into the room. That made Brittany feel a little better.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Brittany," Eleanor replied.

"Where's Simon?"

Jeanette smiled a little bit, "He went to talk to the doctors."

"Ok," Brittany responded puzzled.

All of a sudden, Brittany began to look pale; Alvin held her hand. "Brittany, are you ok?"

"Man, I just felt really dizzy all of a sudden."

Jeanette and Alvin knew that was one of the symptoms. Brittany shook her head.

"That was weird."

Alvin faintly smiled. Everyone but Alvin and Jeanette left. They all went to see where Simon went off to.

Brittany looked up at the two of them, "Can I tell you guys some stuff?"

They both smiled and sat down.

"Sure," Jeanette said.

"Great. I decided it was time to tell you two things about myself that I've kept a secret for a while."

_hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :-)_


	5. Secret Wishes

**Chapter 5: Secret Wishes**

"Like what?" Alvin questioned.

"Just…some secrets that I've had."

They all looked at each other and Brittany just smiled.

"Well, for starters, Jeanette, I've always admired you. You've been a great sister."

"You to, Brittany."

"You've always been there for me. For the little and big things. You helped me solve my problems and made me feel better about myself."

"I made _you_ feel better about yourself?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to be like you in those kinds of ways."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're so smart, and I never want you to forget that."

"I won't," she said almost crying.

Brittany hugged Jeanette and looked up at her, "Jeanette, I would like to talk to Alvin alone now."

"No problem, Brittany," they hugged again and then she left the room. Brittany turned to Alvin looking sad.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"For starters, I want to say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For saying 'No' to you."

"Brittany, it's ok, you weren't ready for that."

"I know, but now we won't ever have the chance at all."

"I know, but listen, knowing you is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Every moment we've had together was my greatest treasures in life."

She smiled, "But, I wanted to and I just chickened out, I regret saying no."

"Hey, its ok, Brittany. Sure, I wish it had happened, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's what's driving me crazy. I love you, Alvin, a lot."

"Right now knowing that you love me as much as I love you is the greatest feeling ever. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I can't help it," she began to cry a little as Alvin hugged her. She continued talking to him, "Alvin, I wanted to marry you when we got older and start a family with you…"

That made Alvin cry a little more, "That's what I wanted to…"

They both cried softly while hugging each other. Theodore and Eleanor were outside the room and they heard everything. Eleanor was crying and Theodore was trying not to; she turned to him.

"This can't be happening."

"I know. This all seems like a horrible nightmare."

"I don't want my sister do die."

Eleanor sat on the floor up against the wall and cried. Theodore sat down next to her and he was crying to. He put his arms around her and held her close.

Dave and Miss Miller knew that Simon and Jeanette were visiting with the lab doctors, but didn't know why.

"I wonder what they're up to."

"I don't know, but I'd sure like to know where Theodore and Eleanor are."

They walked to Brittany's room and found them sleeping against the wall.

"Let's not disturb them, David."

"I won't."

They slowly opened the door and saw that Brittany was sleeping-again- and found Alvin by the window crying. They closed the door.

"Well, Miss Miller, now we know where everyone is."

"Yes, now I feel better. But I'm a tad hungry, how about you?"

"Yeah. I guess I could eat something."

"David, do you think Theodore and Eleanor might want to come with?"

"Perhaps."

Dave knelt down to wake them up.

"Hey, guys, do you want to get a bite to eat?"

They slowly woke up and got up. Eleanor looked at them, "I guess so."

So they went with Dave and Miss Miller to get some food.

Back in Brittany's room, Alvin still sat by the window. He was watching the rain gently tap the window. He looked up at the sky crying.

"God…please don't take her away from me…please…" Alvin started crying harder and he began to sing to himself softly as he was crying. "Take the very breath you gave me…take the heart from my chest…I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me…make this my last request…take me outta this world…God, please…don't take the girl…"

He punched the wall and fell to the floor crying. Crying like he's never cried before. Simon stood at the doorway practically crying himself. He sat down by his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. Alvin looked up and hugged his brother.

"She's…going…to die!" Alvin cried.

"Alvin, it's going to be ok."

"I cant live without her. She's the only girl I've ever loved."

"I know, but listen. It's going to be ok."

"HOW CAN IT BE OK!"

"Just believe…"

Simon walked out of the room and Alvin felt anger bottle up inside him.

"No one understands!" He looked back out the window, "How can you do this to her!" Alvin looked at the heart monitor. Brittany's heart rate was slowing down. The look of fear filled his yes; and his heart.

_ hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review  _


	6. Can't Sleep

**Chapter 6: Can't Sleep**

Sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy the past month and my computer started acting up. But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please Review.

Less than a month later….

Simon and Jeanette sat outside the hospital science lab. One of the lab scientists came out with a smile on his face. Both Simon and Jeanette stood up and Simon stepped forward, "Well?"

"Mr. Seville, we have good news."

Jeanette grabbed Simon's hand, "Really!" she said with excitement.

"Good news!" Simon said happily.

"Yes, we made the medicine. There is a ninety-eight percent chance that this will work."

Jeanette smiled, "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Your sister has a chance to live."

They both cheered and hugged each other. They never heard such great news in their lives.

"Simon, you did it!"

"I hope so," he said w/ a slight smile.

The doctor spoke up. "Would you like to gather your families together and I'll meet you all in Brittany's room."

"Ok," Simon said nervously.

Dave, Miss Miller, Theodore, and Eleanor all saw Simon and Jeanette running up to them. Theodore held Eleanor's hand, "They look happy."

Jeanette and Simon stopped and were out of breath. Dave just looked at them wondering what was going on.

"Uh…what's up?"

"We have to go into Brittany's room."

Miss Miller looked at them scared, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeanette said, "let's just go."

They all headed towards Brittany's room. Alvin and Brittany were startled when they all entered the room.

"What in the world is going on?" Brittany said softly.

"Yeah. You guys startled us."

"Sorry, Alvin," Simon said happily.

"It's ok. What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Not too long after, the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, everybody. I called you all in here because I actually have good news."

Alvin got up, "Good news?"

"Yes."

They all looked at the doctor, ready to hear the news.

"OK. We made a medicine that will hopefully keep Brittany alive."

Dave and everyone else smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But there's only a ninety-eight percent chance of it working."

They all got worried again. Eleanor looked down, then back up at the doctor. "Will Brittany be the first to try out the new medicine?"

"Yes, she will be. We'll have to take her into the medical room to take the medicine, just to make sure things go smoothly."

Everybody left the room to let them take Brittany in. Alvin stayed back to say something before she went in.

"Brittany…please make it."

"I love you, Alvin," she said very faintly.

"I love you too…"

He almost cried. Then he went into the waiting room with everyone else. Alvin went up to Dave and hugged him.

"Alvin, it's going to be ok…"

About twenty minutes later the doctor came back into the waiting room.

"She took the medicine. She should be fine."

Alvin and the others lit up with happiness. Alvin hugged the doctor.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Uh, no problem," the doctor said smiling. "Oh yea, she wants to see you, Alvin."

"Ok," Alvin headed towards her room and entered quietly.

"Hey, Brittany…"

"Alvin…am I going to make it?..."

"It's a really good possibility, Brit."

"Where did the medicine come from?"

"Don't know. But I'm glad it was made."

"Yeah. But it might not help me…"

"Don't say that."

"I just don't want you guys to get your hopes up."

"I know. You sound really tired, so I'll go if you want me t…"

"No. Stay. If I die tomorrow, I want you to be there with me…"

A tear formed in Alvin's eye and he sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "OK. I'll stay…"

Later that night, around two in the morning, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor came into the room to visit with Alvin. Eleanor looked over at Brittany, then at Alvin. "How is she, Alvin?"

"She seems to be fine."

Theodore and Simon went by Alvin. Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. I'm keeping an eye on her."

Jeanette smiled. Eleanor went over to Alvin and hugged him. "She's not going anywhere."

"I hope not…"

The five of them ended up sitting in the corner of the room talking about memories they had of Brittany. Then they ended up talking about some secrets of hers.

"Ok, Jeanette, as your boyfriend, you'll at least tell me what she says about my dopey brother Alvin, right?"

Alvin leaned towards her, "No, tell me, please!"

"I don't know if I should," she said smiling a little.

"Jeanette! Please!"

"Ok, fine. This is so hard to say, but she said that she…man, let me whisper it in your ear."

"Ok, fine by me."

She whispered it to Alvin. His eyes shot open. "Whoa! She said that!"

"Yeah," she said as she smiled, cant believing she actually told him.

"Sweet!"

All of a sudden-

"Jeanette, if you told him what I think you told him- you're dead," she said smiling.

They all looked over at Brittany; Alvin ran over to her. "Brittany, you sound so much better!" he said with excitement.

"I feel better."

Jeanette and Eleanor hugged her and they were crying- of happiness. The boys were really happy also. Brittany looked at everyone.

"I'm still tired though…can you please talk a little more quietly, please?" she said politely.

"Sure thing," Theodore said.

Eleanor spoke up, "Actually, we'll all leave so you can sleep."

"Ok, but Alvin, you stay."

"Fine by me," he smiled.

Jeanette almost walked out the door before Brittany stopped her.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

She whispered it into her ear. Brittany smacked her sister on the head softly, "You brat!"

"He he…see ya!" Jeanette smiled and left the room.

Brittany turned to Alvin and started blushing. He just stood there smiling.

"Never knew you felt 'that' way," he smirked.

"I can't believe she told you that!"

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered."

"You would be wouldn't you," she said sarcastically, but in a nice way.

Alvin just laughed. Brittany looked up at him romantically. "Come sit down with me."

"Huh?"

"I just want to cuddle with you."

"Oh, ok."

He sat down beside her and she put her arm around him; he did the same with her.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you so much, Alvin."

"You sound so much better. It makes me feel happier."

"I hope this medicine works."

"We all do."

"Hey, since you know I feel better, can you please get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep. I want to make sure you'll be ok."

"I thank God that you're in my life."

Alvin smiled and they kissed- a lot. Then a while later, she fell asleep. Alvin stayed up. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her soft hair. For once in a long time, he felt happy. He looked out the window smiling.

"She's going to be ok. She's probably going to be ok!" he said softly, "Thank you God…"

Alvin put his head on hers and fell asleep…happily.


	7. Somthing To Live For

Chapter 7: Something To Live For

""Sorry this chapter took so long to write/update, Hope you're all still reading and hope you enjoy the final chapter to my story!""

The next morning, Miss Miller opened the door to Brittany's room. Alvin and Brittany were fast asleep. Dave peeked through.

"Hey, look! Her heart rate is back to normal!"

"It is! Oh it's a miracle!"

Everyone else saw; Alvin slowly woke up.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Jeanette and Theodore pointed to the heart monitor, Alvin looked over at it.

"Her heart rate is back to normal!" he said with shock.

He smiled as tears filled his eyes. Everyone was so happy. Dave left to get a doctor; Dave retuned with a doctor shortly after he left.

"Ok, we'll examine her and see how she's doing."

They woke her up; she left to be checked. Doctor Zimmer turned to Dave.

"It'll take about an hour. How about you guys go somewhere, like a place to eat or something, and by the time you come back, you can see her again."

"Ok, thank you Doctor."

"Plus, Alvin needs to get out for once. He's been here day in and day out; he never left."

"I know. But he loves her a lot."

"I understand," the doctor smiled.

Brittany sat up in the examination room. She was relieved because Dr. Zimmer was a woman doctor, which made her feel more comfortable. Shortly, Dr. Zimmer came into the room.

"Hello, Brittany. Glad to see you're up and about."

"Feels good to move. The only time I got up in the past couple months was to go to the bathroom. And doctors, or my sisters, had to help me up."

"Yeah. But you were dieing, and that scared me."

"Really?"

"Oh yea, I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Wow! Cool! Do you like the Chipmunks too?"

"Yeah, of course. But I love your voice. And I love it when you and Alvin sing together, you two sound so good together."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks."

They started to do some tests on Brittany. Dr. Zimmer was with Brittany the whole time. This made Brittany feel more comfortable doing all the different tests.

"Alright, Brittany. What we want you to do is to run on the Nordic Track for a few minutes."

"Uh… ok."

She started jogging. At first it seemed pretty easy-but after the first three minutes she started getting really tired.

"Keep going, Brit. You only have less than two minutes left. You can do it."

"I'm…getting…tired…"

"Everyone does. You'll make it. Imagine yourself running towards your dream, and the only way you can get it is if you keep running."

Brittany thought long and hard about Alvin. He was all that she's ever wanted. Before she knew it, time was up.

"You did great, Brittany."

"That tricked worked."

"Yeah. It usually does," Dr. Zimmer smiled.

After the tests, Dr. Zimmer brought Brittany to the restaurant in the hospital.

"How hungry are you?"

"Pretty hungry. Do they have cheeseburgers here?"

"Yes, they do. Its great that you're going to make it."

"I AM?! Oh thank God!" she said with excitement.

They finished eating and started to talk about their boyfriends. Jenny-the doctor-told Brittany about her first kiss.

"So, Brittany, how was your first kiss?"

"Well, it was with Alvin, of course, and we were in my room listening to 'Almost Paradise'. After a while, we started dancing to it, then he looked deep into my eyes and told me he loved me. Then we kissed each other," she sighed happily, "It was perfect."

"That's so romantic. Well, its about time to head back, I'm sure they're anxious to see you."

"Ok. I want to hold Alvin in my arms and tell him that I'm going to be alright." They both smiled and headed back to the hospital waiting room.

Alvin stood by the entrance door to the waiting room waiting for Brittany to come back. Brittany smiled as she opened the door and saw him there. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Alvin! I love you!"

"I love you too! Are you going to be ok??"

She smiled and a tear formed in her eye, "Yeah… I'm going to make it."

They both smiled again, with tears forming in both of their eyes. They've never felt this happy in their lives. She ran her hands through his hair and softly kissed him. Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor looked at them.

"They look so happy," Theodore said practically in tears.

Jeanette held Simon's hand and leaned towards his ear, "You did it."

"I can't believe it… I saved her life. And you and the lab doctors are the only ones who know about it."

"She might find out," she smiled.

"I'm just so happy that she's going to make it…"

"You saved my sister… I love you, Simon." They hugged each other and Jeanette gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Theodore slowly grabbed Eleanor's hand and they smiled at each other too. "She's going to live."

Eleanor hugged him. It was true- her sister was going to be ok.

Miss Miller ran to Brittany crying. She held her close in her arms, not wanting to let go.

"Oh thank God you're ok! I was so scared…"

"Me too Miss Miller…" she hugged her back.

Not too long after that, Brittany turned to Alvin. "Let's go find the laboratory doctors."

Alvin was confused, "Why?"

"To say thank you. They found a way to cure me."

She walked up to Jeanette and told her she was heading over to the lab. Jeanette went over to Simon after Brittany started walking away.

"Don't you want to say anything to her?"

"She doesn't have to know that I made the medicine."

"But… why?"

"All that matters is that she's alive and well."

Alvin and Brittany walked into the lab and found the head chemist; they walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Brittany Miller."

"Oh, the girl who was the first to survive the chipmunk disease, hello. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. But, I have a question. How did you all think of a cure for the disease so fast?"

"We didn't."

Alvin and Brittany both looked puzzled. Alvin looked back at the doctor. "Then how did you get the medicine?"

"Well, less than a month ago, a teenage boy came in and showed us the formula for it. He helped us make it and test it. And as we all can see, it worked."

Again, they looked puzzled. "Who was he?" Brittany questioned.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now. It was… Simon Seville."

Now they looked at the doctor in complete shock. "Simon?!" both Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

"Yes. I'm surprised he didn't say anything to you about it yet…"

Brittany smiled, almost crying. "Thanks for telling us."

Back in the waiting room, doctors were talking to Simon and Jeanette.

"How did you come up with the cure?"

"None stop research. If I got any sleep it was for about five or ten minutes. Well, I guess more than that, but you know… not a lot of sleep."

"This is really amazing. Did you help him?" the doctor asked Jeanette.

"Yeah… sort of. He did ninety-nine percent of the work though. He was pretty far into it by the time I found out what he was up to."

"Simon Seville. You are a hero to chipmunks everywhere." Then the doctors headed back to work. Jeanette smiled at Simon. "You're so amazing, Simon."

They were about to kiss each other until Simon looked ahead and noticed Brittany standing near them. She was smiling and tears were softly running down her cheeks. He slowly walked over to her. "I take it they told you."

Brittany just laughed and hugged him. "I can't thank you enough…"

"I had to do something…"

"Thank you Simon… thank you so much…" Brittany kissed Simon on the cheek; Simon smiled a little.

"I was scared that it wouldn't work."

"I can't think of any other words to say right now besides thank you," she laughed a little bit again.

They hugged each other again and then Brittany went over to see her sisters. Simon stood there in amazement. He actually saved someone's life. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Alvin.

"Hey Alvin…"

Alvin just smiled. "Thank you…"

He smiled back. "No problem."

"She could've been dead right now… Thank God you're smart and in existence. Thank you a zillion times…"

After Alvin hugged his brother again, he went back over to Brittany. Simon was filled with all sorts of emotions. He was so happy that Brittany made it.

Within a month, Simon's amazing discovery was known to the world. He was an international hero. His friends and family were so proud of him. The most grateful of everyone was Brittany. She was famous also for being the first one to survive the disease because of the medicine. That was big news.

Dave and Miss Miller saved papers and recorded everything that talked about them. Both Simon and Brittany were happy about it- because they knew that millions of lives were going to be saved from then on.

Alvin and Brittany walked along side the beach. The sun was setting and it never looked so beautiful to Brittany. Everything looked better to her now-a-days.

"Life seems so much better."

"I know," Alvin smiled. Then he put his arm around her and they stopped to gaze out at the Ocean. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Alvin."

They sad down in the sand and started kissing (a lot). They stopped after a while and just looked into each other's eyes for a while. Alvin ran his hand through her hair. "You look even more beautiful… but then again, you always do," he smiled.

"Ooh, that's so romantic," she said sarcastically with a smile.

"Oh, you knew what I meant," he laughed.

She laughed with him, "I know."

He looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. Wanna head home?"

"Not really. I want to stay here with you. It's too perfect of a moment to just leave."

"Ok, we can stay. I have no problem with that at all."

She put her head on his shoulder. After a while they both fell asleep. Life seemed so perfect for them. During that scary summer, they both realized something that they didn't realize before.

That they had something- more than just something- to live for.

Thanks for reading!!! Please Review. Im thinking of doing a sequal to this story.


End file.
